Modern vehicles provide a variety of information to vehicle operators including instantaneous fuel efficiency, average fuel efficiency, the number of miles that can be traveled with the remaining gas, and the like. However, this information does not provide any feedback to the vehicle operator that would assist in improving vehicle operation.
Further, modern vehicles do not provide any feedback to assist drivers in reducing usage or extending the useful lifetime of other vehicle consumables, such as, for example, oil, antifreeze, batteries, brakes, and the like.
There is a need to provide vehicle operator mentoring to improve performance. Such mentoring could assist drivers, for example, in reducing vehicle emissions, increasing fuel efficiency, reducing maintenance costs, increasing useful life, and the like.
Furthermore, modern vehicles typically provide an on-board diagnostic interface, giving access to a wide variety of information. Various technologies have been developed for collecting and transmitting vehicle operation data, such as that available through an on-board diagnostic interface for remote processing. However, it is desirable to provide in-vehicle processing of vehicle operation data. Such in-vehicle processing would enable a wide-variety of driver mentoring and information capabilities.